What Gambit Saw
by The Kitten 6
Summary: Thanks to 3Blue3Moon3 for the idea for this story! Go read her stories, they're really good! A Swamp Rat is on the roof of Bayville High School, spying on a Rogue, when he sees something that shocks him. Takes place during Mad About The Boy Avalanche.


Remy LeBeau had never felt more like a stalker.

On his day off, out of the Acolyte base, when he should be getting drunk, playing poker and picking up chicks, he was standing on the roof of a public high school, spying on the enemy.

It seemed like such a..._Magneto_ move. Or Buckethead, as Gambit preferred to refer to him as.

But, he wasn't really spying on the enemy. Just on one certain enemy in particular. A certain striped-hair girl in Goth clothes.

He pulled out a cigarette, taking a long drag. Currently, Rogue was talking with some of her friends. Two were fellow X-Men, the redheaded telepath and the little brunette who could phase through stuff. One, a blond girl who's laughter he could hear even from the roof, he'd never seen before. And the fourth girl was Wanda Maximoff. Buckethead's daughter. Brotherhood.

Remy had no clue why Rogue and the other X-Men were talking to a Brotherhood member, but he didn't really care. He was just hear to watch Rogue.

Ah, Rogue. The beautiful, confident, fiery...oh, he could go on forever listing things that were amazing about Rogue.

He considered, every now and then, that he might be obsessed. But then he'd laughed. He was Remy LeBeau! He didn't get obsessed with women – women were obsessed with him!

As he watched, Lance Alvers walked up to the group.

Out of the entire Brotherhood, next to Wanda, this was the guy Buckethead thought had the most potential. The earthquake-maker was definitely a leader. No wonder he'd clashed so much with Quicksilver.

Remy scowled at the thought of Quicksilver. He didn't like that kid, never mind the fact that he was the boss' son. All he did was complain and act like he was king of the world. Gambit knew he was upset with his father for making him betray the Brotherhood, his friends, and his family, but Quickie, for some unfathomable reason, felt loyalty to his father. And Buckethead walked all over him, then kicked him out and back into the Brotherhood.

Gambit's attention was drawn back to Rogue when he saw her, along with her friends and Lance Alvers, walk over to a large tree in the school courtyard. Lance sat down first, leaning against the tree. The little brunette X-Man sat in between his legs.

Remy suddenly remembered the reason old Buckethead had recruited Alvers into the Acolytes. He was in love with an X-Man – the little phaser. Katherine Pryde.

Gambit eyed this Katherine Pryde girl. Not awful-looking, if you liked cute and innocent, which a lot of guys did. She had nothing on Rogue, though.

What surprised Remy was when the blond girl he didn't recognize sat down next to Alvers, resting her hands on his shoulder and her chin on her hands.

"Okay..." Remy muttered to himself.

Then the redheaded X-Man sat down on Alvers' other side, copying the blonde's pose. Gambit furrowed his brow, confused.

"What de hell..."

Wanda Maximoff then sat down in front of the redhead, half-leaning into Lance's lap. Gambit's mind was now blown right out of his head, and probably located somewhere in Connecticut.

But what put the icing on the cake was when Rogue sat herself down in front of the blond girl and leaned against Alvers' arm.

Remy's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull, and he fought the urge to scream "WHAT DE HELL?" at the top his lungs.

Instead, he began aggressively smoking the cigarette, wishing he had some liquor. Then he noticed the group of guys walking out of the school. Faintly, the sounds of arguing reached his ears. It looked like Quicksilver, Toad and Blob were teasing some of the X-Men. The one with sunglasses, something Summers, looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel. Then he must have caught sight of the scene under the tree.

Noticing, the rest of the boys turned. Gambit watched, slightly amused, as eyes bulged and mouths dropped open, conveniently forgetting he'd had almost the exact same reaction.

They started talking, pinching their arms, and then they all shook hands before taking off for the bleachers. Remy really wished he knew what they'd been saying, cause from the looks of it, it was pretty damn funny.

He headed back to the edge of the roof, where he had a clear view of the scene under the tree. Rogue, Wanda, the redhead and the blonde were getting up. All of a sudden it all made sense to Gambit. They'd orchestrated this plan to make their boyfriends jealous. It all made sense now.

Remy relaxed. He had nothing to worry about.

Rogue looked up as she, Wanda, Jean and Tabby walked away from Lance and Kitty. She couldn't believe Lance had actually had a smart plan for once. Maybe it was divine intervention.

As she looked up, she spotted a figure on the roof. At first, she didn't recognize the man, but then, seeing the long tan trench coat, it all came together.

Gambit.

Seeing her watching, he winked and did a little mock salute and bow, before taking off like a shot. Rogue thought about telling Jean, but decided against it. Something told her he wasn't there to spy.

"See ya later, Swamp Rat." She muttered under her breath.


End file.
